User blog:Bella8991/Powers of the Princess: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 ''' '''A/N: Hola readers. This is my first story to write and I'm telling you that it will not be the best. Please no negative reviews or anything. Thanks and enjoy. Hopefully. It was a sunny Saturday morning at the kingdom of Arendelle and the birds chirped outside on top of the kingdom building's peak of the roof. It has been three years since Elsa accidently revealed her powers, ran away, and Anna bringing her back from the Ice Castle. Outside the gates, villagers were purchasing loaves of bread, clothing, harvesting crops, kids were running and playing around, and tohers were just on horses transferring things to other places. Maids and butlers roamed through the halls with towels, plates, teacups, and clothing in the kingdom. They all were preparing the queen, the princess, and others' morning and breakfast. Chatters and steps echoed through the corridor where Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff slept. There in the hall was a picture of the late King and Queen and their regular king and queen pose. Two maids went by and bowed down to the picture and said, "Good morning." They stood up straight and smiled. They then continued their work. Another pair of maids came by and greeted the King and Queen. This was a new routine that Queen Elsa has started called the Greeting of Memory to remember the King and Queen and pretending that they are still existing in the world. "Felicia!" One of the maids, Courtney called. "Yes Courtney?" Felicia replied. "Is the princess' fiance breakfast ready? And also his moose?" "Yes it is! And I think it's a reindeer. I gave him fresh harvested carrots and the other a salad." Felicia said. "Oh great! That seems like a good brunch for a reindeer. Carrots!" Courtney happily said. "No, I meant that the carrot is for the princess' fiance and the salad is for the reindeer. The fiance said that his reindeer is on a classy diet." Felicia corrected and rolled her eyes. Courtney shrugged and continued to do her chores. Felicia also continued as well. Meanwhile through the rooms, Anna snored and drooled in her deep sleep even more than Kristoff. Elsa quietly slept in her room and as she inhaled and exhaled, her breath was so cold that it froze her room with ice. Kristoff was snoring loudly and drooled too along with Sven cuddled next to him in bed. All of the alarm clocks rang and buzzed at the same time everyday at 8:00 in the morning. It was morning, and 8:00. Kristoff immediately got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. On the other hand, Anna and Elsa always pushed, well, Elsa froze, the snooze button on the alarm clock and sleep for another half hour. When Anna was about to push the snooze button, before pushing it after a few seconds it started to ring, it stopped. What in the world? Anna thought. Usually it would keep ringing before I even push the snooze button. Elsa, didn't need to push the snooze button but just flick her hand out and the ringing would stop. When she did that, the ringing and dinging still shrilled through her ears. What in the name of the king? Elsa thought. Usually the ring would stop before I even push the snooze button. Both sisters sat up immediately wondering why the alarm clock would or wouldn't stop. They looked to their left to their alarm clocks. Elsa's clock was not frozen inside a block of ice, and Anna's alarm clock was storaged inside an ice cube. They jumped out of bed and rushed to the ballroom. A/N: Okay, sorry that it's short. This is more of an introduction than an actual chapter because of how short this part was. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Kristoff Category:Anna Category:Elsa Category:Bella8991